Sent
by Necrosia of the Moon and Night
Summary: Abbie is a girl fed up with her parents constant bickering, so she decides to get out of it once and for all. Except her plans don't work out the way she expects them to. ***SPOILERS!!!***
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: NO! I do NOT own Final Fantasy X!!!! I do, however, own Abbie thank you very much so. Cu huf ku nayt ed yht najeif ed!

N/N: Finally! My first FFX fic!!! I have been toying with this idea for…..I dun know how long, bout 6 months maybe. I've got a lot of other fics going so I didn't really have time….still don't really…. Oh yeah, any sentences that are italicised are Abbie's thoughts and anything in bold are those other voices of ours that we argue with from time to time.

Chapter One

Abbie put her book down and went up stairs. They were doing it again. Arguing. Did they ever stop? Didn't they ever tire of it? Abbie sighed as she made her way to her room. She supposed not. Why would they? They've been at it for about two years now. They would have been divorced by now, but neither wanted to go through the difficulties of negotiating lawyers and whatknot. She guessed they figured they could just try to forget the other existed in the house. Abbie stood in the middle of her room, trying to decide what to do. After a few moments of thought she walked over to her Sword Wall, the place where she put all of the swords she collected and picked out her favourite. Her Ninja Assassin Sword. Abbie smiled.

"You idiot! You _knew _I had that meeting! You _knew_ that! I _told_ you - " the voice of Abbie's mother came wafting through the house and up to her room. Abbie's smile was gone as fast as it came.

_Durn them. If they can't get along why did they marry in the first place?_

****

If they didn't get married then you wouldn't be here either.

_And that's a bad thing?_

**……**

_Thank you, my point exactly._

**Then go perform a Sending on yourself, nitwit.**

_That's what I was going to do! And I'm not a nitwit!_

**Suit yourself.**

_Oi vey, Sweet Moon I'm holding an argument with myself. That's worse than Dumb and Dummer downstairs_…_at least they're arguing with real people!_

**B - **

_Shut up._

**But - **

_Just shut up._

Abbie, grabbing her sword, walked out of her room, into the bathroom and opened the bathroom window. The window with the easiest access to the roof. The arguing voices of her parents were still audible as she crawled through.

__

Finally. The roof.

Abbie walked to the flattest part of the roof. She preferred being at the highest, but she was going to perform the Sending. There was a reason she was using her sword instead of a staff. She was going to add one extra little part. Abbie gave a humourless chuckle.

_I wonder if any of the Summoners ever tried to Send themselves?_

Abbie began dancing.

She had spent countless hours on memorizing the entrancing dance. It had enthralled her the first time, and she had continued often from that point in the video game just to watch the dance again. It was a dance of death…and of renewal. Of sadness, and of closure. Abbie twisted and turned. She wished she could have closure. Maybe now she would finally get it…

Abbie froze in her movements. Or rather, she tried to stop, only to find that she couldn't. She couldn't stop the Sending, even theough she was _floating._

_How in the - what - _

Tried as she might, she still couldn't stop. Pyreflies began to float out of her, and Abbie's heart, if possible, started racing faster. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. She wasn't an….UnSent, was she? No…she was sure that she was very much alive…much to her chagrin.

_Whoa, this is too weird._

Abbie had finished performing the Sending, and now she was a group of Pyreflies, able to see out of each and every one of them. The next thing she knew she was travelling in some odd, whirling black and silver vortex of some sort. Seeing out of seven different angles can be quite disorienting when you aren't used to it.

Whoosh!

A sudden rush of bright, sunny light came across Abbie, and she suddenly felt as if she was being pulled together by an unseen force, and the bewildering view of seven angles swiftly melded into one. Abbie blinked a few times and stumbled a few steps foreward before she fell to her knees. Right as she was blacking out, she could have sworn that Kilika Temple was right in front of her…

************************************************************************

Abbie slowly opened her eyes, only to close them suddenly.

_I hate bright lights_…

She winced and turned her head to the side, only to hear a deep voice say.

"Girl awake. Come see now."

_Odd, it reminds me of the deep resonance of a purring cat_…_kind of like Kimahri's_…

"About time, I thought the girl would never wake up"

"Come on now, we don't know what happened to her. Maybe Sin's toxin got to her, ya?"

_Ya? Ya? Great, I'm in a room with a Wakka-wannabe. Probably looks nothing remotely like him either._

"Does she need any more Healing, Kimahri?"

_Kimahri!? Oh Sweet Moon no. I can't be. I couldn't have._

"Kimahri not know. Girl winces then turns head. That Kimahri knows."

"Should we, uh, try to wake her up then?"

_Tidus. If Kimahri is here and the Wakka-wannabe is really Wakka, then that has to be Tidus. Which means the first female voice must have been Lulu. Yuna could never pull off sounding that_…_impassive._

"I don't know, Tidus, - "

_Yep. I knew it._

" - maybe we should just let her sleep."

"That would be a bit of a waste since I'm already awake." Abbie said, opening her eyes and turning to look at the crowd of people around her. She almost fainted again. Standing around her bed (cot?) was Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus. Characters from Final Fantasy X.

_Is this what happens when people in my world perform the Sending? Or is it just me? Durn me and my durn personal problems._

"About time." said Lulu. Abbie remains silent, unsure of how to respond. She had beaten the game numberless times, and knew the storyline by heart. She knew Tidus would dissappear, and Auron would…Auron would get Sent.

"Are you alright? Do you need any more Healing?" asked a concerned looking Yuna.

"I'm fine." Abbie says shortly.

"You remember your name, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you should tell us, don't you think?"

"…….why should I tell my name to five complete strangers." Abbie said, even though they weren't strangers to her.

"I am the Summoner Yuna. These are my Gaurdians, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. This is our friend Tidus. His memory was affected by Sin's Toxin as well." Yuna said. Abbie chuckled lightly.

_Figures they would think that. But should I play along? Naw, it'll be more fun to do something else._

"Hey, there ain't anything funny with being affected by Sin's Toxin!" exclaimed Wakka, looking indignant.

"You know ours now. So now you tell us yours." Abbie was silent for a moment.

"I am the Oracle, Abbie."

Yuna gasped and Wakka made a large 'O' with his mouth and widened his eyes. Only Lulu and Kimahri remained stoic.

"What's an Oracle?" asked Tidus.

"An Oracle is someone who can predict the future, but they only do so in riddles." said Lulu, her fierce gaze directed only to Abbie.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome!" exclaimed Tidus, looking happy.

_He probably figures that I'll be able to tell him that he'll eventually go home. Oh no, what will I tell him if he asks? Oi vey. Hmm, I'll have to cut back on my Al Bhed speaking too_……_or maybe not. Maybe they expect me to be able to speak different languages._

"Wow, that's pretty big, ya? An Oracle hasn't been seen in hundreds of years." said Wakka.

"We're here. We simply remain hidden." _yeah, hidden in another world. _The five people seemed to take this answer as the truth for they began to leave.

"You're still very weak. You need more rest. Once you feel well enough we'll all go to Luca. You'll be able to see the Blitzball Tournament there! You do know what Blitzball is, right?" asked Yuna.

_Do I know what Blitzball is. I'll say I do._

"Yes. I know what Blitzball is." Abbie replied.

"Oh right, of course. Just making sure. Good night, Lady Abbie."

"Good night Summoner Yuna."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X is the sole property of Squaresoft L.L.C. Although I am hoping to buy Squaresoft stock and eventually own the entire company ^_^! 'Cept I dun have any money…..durn it all….

N/N: dude!! I got the second chapter up!! I'm so proud of meself! ^_^ Anywho, here be-ith the next chapter-ith. And forgive me if I left anything you believe to be important to the story and tell me too. Kinda defeats the purpose if you see something wrong and dun tell me 'bout, doesn't it? Oh yeah, I cannot document every single little part of FFX. I would like to but I highly doubt that I would be able to. Mainly cuz I have a lot in mind for this story since **STORY SPOILER AHEAD!! DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE SURPRISES TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!** I am not going to stop at Auron's Sending and Tidus' Fading and Yuna talking to all of Spira. It will continue. I've a whole big thing planned for that. *grins evilly* but you'll have to wait for that. Thankies at the bottom.

*looks at her note* durn, I said a lot. Sorry 'bout that….

Chapter Two

Abbie opened her eyes bright light again. She grimaced and shut her eyes.

"It would be easier for you to adjust to the light if you keep your eyes opened for more than two seconds." Said Lulu from a chair beside Abbie's bed. Abbie opened her eyes.

"Dryhg oui, pid E naymmo tuh'd lyna." Replied Abbie, not realizing that she had spoken in Al Bhed. It had become almost ritualistic for her to speak only in Al Bhed until she had become fully awake, and so she was now quite fluent in it. More so than her French, which was the language she was taking in school. Lulu narrowed her eyes.

"You speak Al Bhed."

"Oui drehk."

"I do not understand Al Bhed. You'll have to use English."

"Ugyo. Cunno. I usually don't use English in the mornings."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because I can."

Lulu simply nodded as if she understood, even though Abbie could tell Lulu didn't have an inkling of understanding.

_That's Lulu for ya._

Abbie got out of bed to find that she was still in the same clothes that she had arrived in.

"Yuna wasn't sure if you would prefer a dress, a skirt and shirt, or pants and shirt so she brought you all three. Take your pick Lady Abbie."

"Dryh – thank you. You needn't call me 'Lady' Abbie either. Just Abbie will do. I don't really want all of Spira coming to me for prophesies."

"As you wish L – Abbie."

Abbie walked over to the three sets of clothes. The first set laid out for her was a silver dress with black lining. There were bell sleeves on it and it reminded Abbie of a medieval dress she once designed for her school play, only far more simple and much more modern looking. There was a place for her to hook her ninja sword to her body.

_I'll be durned if I fight Fiends while wearing a dress._

Abbie moved onto the second set, which was a blood red tank top but had a belt-like strap connecting the top of the shoulder to the sleeve part, which was also in bell-sleeve style. The skirt matched in colour and was slanted, starting from mid-top of her thigh down to her knee and had a belt for her to hook her sword in, not to mention boots.

_Not bad, not bad at all really. If only it had pants._

Turning towards the third set she saw black pants with a black long-sleeved shirt that was, oddly enough, not bell-sleeved. There was a belt and boots for this one as well. Abbie looked back to the second set and then again to the third and suddenly had an idea. Turning to Lulu she raised her eyebrows questioningly and the Black Mage took the hint and left the room.

Lulu closed the door silently behind her as she walked out of the Oracle's room. She couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right with that Oracle. She had never heard an Oracle speak in Al Bhed before. Well, she had never heard an Oracle speak before at all, but none of the teachings that mention Oracles tell about them speaking Al Bhed, or any other language for that matter.

"Nothing is wrong with the Oracle, right?" asked Wakka.

"No," Lulu replied, "she is getting dressed." Lulu heard a faint sigh of relief from beside Wakka.

"Oh good. I was worried that she wouldn't like any of the things I picked out. I didn't want to give the Oracle a bad first impression."

"So these Oracles, they're uh, really important then?" Tidus asked.

"Of course they are! They can predict the future. When they were more numerous they were often used to predict where Sin would next attack, ya?" said Wakka.

"But since they always prophesied in riddles, they weren't always that much of a help." Added Lulu.

"Ohh, ok. I think I get it now."

"Lulu? Wakka? Kimahri? Do – do you think I should ask the Oracle to join us?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah!" said Tidus right away, "I mean, she's an Oracle, right?. She might be able to help us a lot, y'know?"

"Yeah…I think you got a point there, brudda. She could prophesy for us when a fiend will attack, ya!"

"Kimahri agrees with what Yuna think best."

"If you think it best, Yuna. Then I think you should ask her." Said Lulu. Yuna smiled, and then looked concerned again.

"But how do I ask an Oracle to join me? I can't ask her to be my Guardian, she's too important for that. But what do I say?"

Just then the door leading to Abbie's room opened up and Abbie stood in the middle of the doorway. She had decided on mixing two of the outfits instead of choosing just one. She had on the black shirt from the third set under the shirt from the second set and the pants from the third set under the skirt from the second. She had on both belts and the boots from the third set, with her ninja sword hanging from her side.

"What do you wish me to do with the other clothes, Summoner Yuna?" Abbie asked, deciding to stick to being formal right now.

"Oh just leave them there. The Nuns of Yevon can have them. And please, call me Yuna, Lady Abbie."

"Then just use Abbie for me Yuna. Don't worry about the 'Lady' part. I don't think it to be necessary."

"Thank you – Abbie." Said Yuna, bowing.

_Oi vey, I hope she doesn't bow every five seconds. That got so annoying in the game._

"I have also decided that I am offering my services as a Guardian to you, if you accept." Said Abbie. She had heard the entire conversation while getting dressed in the next room, so she knew that Yuna wanted her to travel with them. Abbie's lips twitched as she saw the jaws of everyone, except Lulu and Kimahri, drop. 

"Y – yes. Yes of course. I accept your gracious offer L – Abbie." Yuna said once she recovered from her shock, bowing again.

"Well, then. We better get to the SS. Winno before she leaves, don't you think?" asked Yuna, looking around at everyone. They all nod and filed out of Kilika Temple.

Abbie took a deep breath of fresh sea air as she came out onto the deck of the SS Winno. She saw Yuna talking to the Luca Goers a little ways in front of her, but didn't go towards them.

_Stupid Luca Goers. Cocky idiots, the whole lot of them._

She walked by the steps and walked up them a little ways. Wakka and Lulu were talking alone, but it sounded like she had already missed the background part. Now they were just talking about Tidus. Thinking of Tidus, Abbie walked back down the steps and towards the front of the ship, stopping at a point where she could see Tidus clearly, but she was still in the shadows. She gave a small smile. Tidus had just finished the Jecht Shot, her favourite move to use when playing Blitzball.

__

"Whoah!" said a voice from behind her. Abbie turned around to find herself face to face with Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs, all of which had their mouths open in shock. She stood aside to let the Blitzers by.

"Do you think - you could do that again?" Wakka asked Tidus when he reached him.

"Sure! Anyone can do it if they try." replied Tidus. Abbie smiled and chuckled slightly. She knew the real reason why Tidus said that, even if Wakka the Aurochs didn't. Sighing a little she walked to the back of the boat and stood there alone, watching the waves behind the boat. This place was so different. Everyone was so in harmony with one another. Well, almost everyone. The Yevonites were stilled biased, but that is to be expected. It was still early. They all thought life would stay as it is now.

_But Life doesn't do that. It changes, no matter what you try to do to stop it._

**Like back home. You tried to stop their arguing but you couldn't so you gave up. Now look where you are.**

_Yes. I'm happy._

**Are you really.**

_Yes. _……_I think so._

**Don't you wish to go home?**

_But I am home now. I am home._


End file.
